


Do Vampires Make Good Babysitters?

by SkullWoggle



Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [6]
Category: The Vampair series
Genre: AU, Babysitting, Gen, High School AU, Kids, Other, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWoggle/pseuds/SkullWoggle
Summary: When you and your vampire boyfriend Duke make the mistake of scheduling a date on a day you were going to help your best friend babysit your best friend's cousins, Duke decides to step in to help. Will these troublesome tykes stress you two out?
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship, oc x canon - Relationship, reader x canon - Relationship
Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664248





	Do Vampires Make Good Babysitters?

It’s a lovely spring evening and you are sitting outside on your porch, excitedly waiting for your vampire boyfriend to pick you up and take you out for your date. You enjoy Sunday night dates as they give you a glimmer of happiness before you and your chums return to the semi-daily torture that is the American education system. While you’re kicking your feet excitedly, your mom comes out.

“*Y/N*, what are you doing?!?”

“Waiting for Duke to pick me up. We’re gonna go to the carnival….”

“But…..I thought you were going to help Russell babysit his cousins!”

Shit. You forgot you had to do that. You look at what time it is.

“5:55! I was supposed to be there at 6! Shit!”

Thankfully, Duke is here earlier than usual, and you go up to him to tell him the bad news.

“Duke….I’m sorry...but…..” You begin to tear up. “I have a babysitting gig in five minutes….and I totally forgot about it…”

Duke sighs. “Shit. Hey, how far is it? Maybe I could drop you off? I mean you’ll be a little late?”

You nod and get in his car. “He’s gonna take me to their house! Don’t worry, Mom! I’ll call you for a ride home!”

You put the address in the GPS, and Duke drives a bit faster than usual. He gives you a quizzical look.

“I could give you a ride home! I mean…..I know I don’t care for kids all that much but…..what if…..I stayed?”

“You’d have to ask Russell’s aunt and uncle. I mean, they’d be happy for the extra help. They’re kind of a handful….you’ll need an aspirin by the end of the night….”

“Or I could tell them I’m here to help and just sit and read a book or some shit and you can get me if you need anything. I don’t know. I’ve waited so long for this, and I am NOT letting an opportunity for us to spend time together go to waste.”

“Same.” You hold onto the car. “Are we almost there yet? I think I’m going to throw up…”

Duke scoffed. “I don’t drive THAT fast, do I? Oops! Almost missed the cul de sac!” He swerves right down the lane, stopping short a few times to let people cross and to flip off the irate neighbor who just cut him off. Finally, when you’re parked outside of the house you step out and barf all over the sidewalk. 

“*Y/N*! Oh thank God you’re her, sweetie!” Aunt Elaine runs over and hugs you. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

“I’m fine….I just had….a bit of a rough trip…..I’m not sick don’t worry….”

Duke steps out of the car. He looks at his feet then awkwardly extends a hand. 

“Erm….hi? I’m Duke DeVouts…..I’m *Y/N*’s boyfriend….”

“Oh, nice to meet you, Luke!” she says, pulling Duke into a backbreaking hug. “Were you two lovebirds coming back from your date?”

“Actually…it's Duke...” Duke squeaked out. “We made a mistake of scheduling it today…..and it was gonna be the same time….” 

Aunt Elaine sighed and shook her head. “I’m so sorry. These things happen, right? I mean, unless you want to stay and help out or something, which is fine by me!” She laughed. “Any friend of Russell’s is fine by me! His little friend Missi is also here too, which is good considering we have FIVE kids….”

“.....FIVE?” Duke grimaced as if he stepped in dog poop. 

“Yep! But you may want to run things with my husband, Howard! He’s getting his things.”

A man walked out of the house, with a small kid on his left leg screaming and crying.

“DADDY DON’T GO! DON’T GOOOO! DON’T GOOOOOO!”

Uncle Howard gave Duke a look. “Can….I help you?”

“I was gonna ask the same thing...you seem to have….something on your leg.”

“Oh, that’s just Tommy! He’s….not looking forward to us leaving. Don’t worry, he’ll be over it.” Uncle Howard shook his ankle and Tommy plodded off. Duke sighed. 

“Yeah, I’m *Y/N*’s…..boyfriend and we were gonna have our date but we scheduled it on the wrong day…”

“So your date is cancelled and you still want to spend time with your boo by babysitting?”

Duke nodded. “Mmm.”

“Okay. Just letting you know, taking on babysitting the Albarn clan is NOT an easy task. You have to be HYPERVIGILANT, LOVING, CARING, RESPECTFUL, MORALLY STRONG, HONEST, AND GOOD WITH KIDS!” he shouted poking Duke in the chest with each word. “DO YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES? DO YOU HAVE A CRIMINAL RECORD?”

“Well I shoplifted once when I was thirteen and I’ve skipped class and been in fights, but I’d never harm a child….”

“DO YOU KNOW HOW TO CHANGE A STINKY DIAPER?”

“No…”

“CAN YOU WITHSTAND SCREAMING, MESSES, CONSTANT BARRAGE OF QUESTIONS, AND OVERALL CHAOS?”

Duke shrugged. “Well, I deal with my Dad on a daily basis soooooo….yeah.”

“OKAY SO FAR YOU ARE GOOD! But, really man, you gotta learn how to change a stinky diaper.” Uncle Howard picks up Tommy, gives him a kiss on the head, hands him to Duke and smacks Duke on the back. “GODSPEED SOLDIER! By Tommy! Love you all! We’ll be back by ten!” 

As Uncle Howard and Aunt Elaine drove off, Duke blinked, looked at the kid he was holding, and briskly walked inside the house, in which you followed suit. When he got inside, he had to suppress a yelp. There was paint all over the walls, toys scattered everywhere, and two kids shooting nerf guns at each other in the house while Russell chased him. Russell ran by and waved at you two. 

“HI*Y/N*SOGLADYOU’REHEREGOTTACATCHTHESETWOTHEYCAN’TPLAYTHATGAMEINTHEHOUSEBUTOUTSIDEIDIDN’TKNOWDUKEWASCOMINGTOO!” 

Duke put down a crying Tommy on the floor. He walked into the living room and decided to sit on the couch. CRUNCH!

“AUUUUGH!”

You pick up Tommy and walk over. “Duke, what’s wrong?”

He stood up and turned around, a ball of clay with pencils in it hung out from his pants. A little girl pulled it out. 

“*Y/N*, tell your odd looking friend that he almost butchered my art project with his butt.” She sticks her hand out to shake your hand. “I’m Lily Albarn. The next DaVinci meets Kahlo. And, who is this sickly looking being?”

“Duke. Duke DeVouts.” 

“Charmed. What, was the name Sultan or Prince or Count taken by one of your siblings?”

“Lily…”

“Sorry. Let me show you the house. Technically it was supposed to be done by Mom and Dad, but since you two arrived four minutes late, the task is up to me.” Lily picks up her art project and puts it in her pocket. She grabs you two by the hands and pulls you. 

“This is the living room. I take up this corner with my various pursuits, that’s the piano room, where I play the piano….obviously. Then there’s the dining room where we eat some of Mom’s concoctions, half of which are amazing and the other half make me nauseous. That’s the kitchen where said concoctions are made…” 

You see Missi chopping up vegetables and pouring salt into a pot vigorously. She briefly turns around to look at you and wave and back to what she’s doing.

“Our guest cook tonight-the totally fabulous, the amazing Melissa Dumarias!” The three of you clap and Missi turns around and bows, then runs over to turn on a timer. You see Russell sitting down a boy and a girl talking to them.

“You know you can’t run in the house….you have an AMAZING backyard anyone would die for!”

“No way! People actually DIE for our backyard? Like…..do people shoot each other because they want it so bad?”

The girl jabbed him. “Nuh-uh, dummy! It’s an expression! They want it so much they’d jump off a cliff!”

“That’s Jenny and Bradley. Twins. Bradley is Nerf-crazy and Jenny is a diva in training. You have been forewarned.” Lily rolled her eyes. She points to a door. “That’s the bathroom. Self-explanatory. Cleaner than the one upstairs that has a tub. Upstairs are the bedrooms, the tub room, and Mom and Dad’s rooms. Mom and Dad’s rooms are off limits, so if you have any plans of robbing their jewelry stash tonight, cancel them!”

Duke rolled his eyes. “Darn. There goes my Sunday evening, pillaging and selling goodies on Ebay!” he jokingly tutted. Lily walked to the bottom of the stairs. 

“Suri, get down here! Come meet the babysitter’s boyfriend!”

“Russell has a boyfriend?”

“No, no, Suri! ONE of the OTHER babysitters has a boyfriend. Come meet him, he totally looks like a vampire!”

Suri came running down the stairs. She looked Duke up and down. 

“Wow! Where did you find him?”

“At my school.” you say flatly.

“At your school!” said Suri.

Lily nodded. “So yeah.” she turned to Duke. “Were you attending as a student or were they using you as a specimen for dissection?”

Duke blinked rubbed his chin in fake thought. “Actually, yes…..see, *Y/N* was supposed to dissect me for her paranormal studies class, but I luckily was still alive! *Y/N* opened up the closet where I was being kept and looked into my eyes and….” Duke blinked at you, flashing a sappy grin. “The rest is history.”

“Are you gonna get married?” asked Suri.

“Good question. We don’t know quite yet…” you say. 

“I hope so.” Suri whispered to you. “Lily and I want Russell and Missi to get married. Then she can be our cousin.”

“SURI!” cried Russell, embarrassed. He looked around. “Does anyone know where Tommy went?”

Shit. “Oh no, I put him down in the living room? Where did he go?” You look around frantically, only to see him sitting at the top of the stairs. You go up to pick him up, but then gag when you smell him.

“Oh god….he has a full diaper….”

Suri and Lily scurry into the kitchen. “NOPE! GETTING OUT OF HERE!” said Suri.

“I am NOT killing my appetite right before dinner!” said Lily. 

You nod and shake your head. “Precocious, isn’t she, Duke?”

Duke rolled his eyes. “Know it all. How much you want to bet she’ll be going into an Ivy League school before she graduates middle school?” You pick up Tommy and head down the stairs to change his diaper. Duke intervenes. 

“No, no, I’ll do it.”

“Are you sure? His diapers can smell intense!”

“No, I got it! I’m not letting you soil your lovely hands before eating a hearty meal.” Duke took Tommy from your hands and took him to the bathroom downstairs. You hear a high pitched squeal come from that direction. 

“Suri? Jenny? Lily? Bradley?”

Suri and Jenny are sitting with Bradley, Jenny and Russell and they look at you confused. You hear a high pitched squeak come from the bathroom. 

“Duke?”

You hear what resembles a dying animal noise. “I’m okay….so….take off the diaper and wash him? Then the powder and a new diaper?” 

“Yes Duke. In that order.” calls Missi from the kitchen. After a few minutes, Duke comes out with freshly washed hands and a look of pure horror on his face. 

“I…..need to sit down. I don’t think I’ll ever eat chocolate again.”

“Tommy poops chocolate? Awesome!” said Bradley.

“No, you idiot! It just LOOKS like chocolate!” Jenny jabs Bradley on the shoulder. Bradley jabs her back and they have an all out jab war break out between them. Russell breaks them up.

“Hey, hey, hey now! Do you want to go into time out?” 

“No!” they stand still.

“Then stop! Also please don’t discuss potty talk right before dinner.”

You help Missi set the table, and everyone sits in their places. Duke sits right next to you as you set Tommy up in his chair and assemble his food. Duke shoots him a dirty look. 

“I have my eye on you, little cretin.” Tommy just giggled. Duke looks at you. “You owe me big time…” he growls.

“Noted.”

Jenny stabs her food with a fork then looks at Missi. “What’s this? It looks disgusting!”

“Chicken pasta pesto with garlic.” Duke cringed. What is with these humans and garlic?!

“It looks like grass! Can we have chicken nuggets instead?” asked Jenny.

“Grass?! Awesome!” said Bradley. He began to chow down. “Are there worms and dirt in there too?”

“Grass?! Ewww!” said Suri. “I’m not hungry.”

“Jennifer, you are going to eat Chef Missi’s recipe that she slaved over a hot stove for us and you are going to like it!” said Lily.

“No!” 

“Jenny, that’s life! You’re gonna have to try new things!”

“You’re not Mom, Lily!” 

Duke raised his hand. “Um, I actually agree with Jenny here. While it looks fine, I’m allergic to garlic. Can I have something else?” Missi huffs, goes into the fridge, pulls out some ham, cheese and bread and places it on the counter. “Here, Duke. Make yourself a sandwich.”

“How come Russell’s friend gets to have a sandwich and I don’t?!”

“Because he has allergies, duh!” Lily scoffed.

“Well, I have allergies too! Missi, I’m allergic to...everything here. But the pasta. Can I have plain pasta?”

Missi sighed. “No, it’s already mixed in.”

“Come ooooooonnn!” Jenny sighed.

“Jenny, suck it up and eat the pasta. Missi, don’t mind her grousing, she’s not really allergic.”

“COME OOOOOOOONNN!”

“JENNY EAT THE PASTA!”

“NO!”

“JENNIFER, EAT THE PASTA!”

“NO!” 

“That’s it!” Lily grabbed Jenny’s fork, put pasta on it, and started shoving it into her mouth. Jenny pushed away, screaming. As you’re feeding Tommy, you give Duke an awkward look. As Duke bites into his freshly made sandwich, he understands your look knowing you get anxious around confrontation, and holds your free hand as you continue feeding Tommy. Russell gets into the middle to stop the confrontation, and seeing chaos break out, Bradley gets inspired to throw food. A food fight breaks out between the kids save for Tommy. After a while, Missi puts her hand down and slams the table. 

“ENOUGH! Everyone, clean up this mess, say you’re sorry, and finish your dinner. Anymore of these shenanigans, and we won’t watch a movie before bed. Got it?” You and Duke exchange shocked looks. You’ve never heard Missi talk like that before. Oh if only she’d use that tone on Tori and Alec. The kids look at each other, apologize, and then head to find cleaning equipment.  
Missi speaks up again.

“And after dinner, everyone should sit in time out briefly, no talking. If you’re quiet, you get your Sunday movie treat, okay?” she says in a stern, but gentler tone. Missi turns at you, notices your hand clutched tightly to Duke’s and her face softens.

“Sorry about that. I’ve been on edge with school lately, and I was hoping they wouldn’t be so bad…” 

Russell shakes his head. “Missi, that’s nothing! Remember when the three of us all babysat them for the first time? The fire department came.” You and Duke raise your eyebrows. “No, nothing was on fire! Jenny got into a tree after a fight with Lily.”

The rest of dinner goes quietly without a hitch, quiet aside from Russell discussing his latest Disney movie conspiracies with Lily, which she would constantly disprove or add her feedback to. After dinner, you clean up Tommy and bring him to Russ so he can give him his bath while everyone else goes to their respective time out areas. Duke’s cell phone rang. 

“Uh oh. My dad. Gotta take this. Be right back.”

As Duke steps out, you go to help out Missi with the dishes. Missi looks at you. “What do you think Duke’s dad is calling him about?”

“Probably to yell at him for something stupid or because he sucks at new technology and needs help with someone. The kids are so quiet.”  
Missi sighed. “I know, I don’t like having to raise my voice. Like….it’s one thing if it’s my dad or Nessa pushing me too far or if it was Tori or Alec or one of the mean kids at school but...they’re kids! Lily, I don’t mind yelling at sometimes because for the most part she knows better. I’m sorry I scared you…”

“It’s okay. Duke’s hand took the edge off.”

After you finish the dishes, you walk to check on the kids, and you catch the tail end of Duke’s conversation with his dad on the front porch.

“Look, I know I forgot we had to do that today, but something came up! ….Dad! I’m sorry! How many times do I have to beg for your forgiveness? I…..no! I only forgot ONE TIME! I promise, I’ll do better next time!....okay there was that ONE TIME but that was a few years…..Dad! I…..uurrrgh! You know what Dad, get one of your friends to help you with it or something! Yeah, I get it, I’m the son you never wanted. Goodbye, Dad. No, I took the night off, I don’t have work later on. No, I didn’t just take it off to dick around-Bye.”

Duke groaned, shut his phone off, and stomped into the house. He walked into the living room and slumped on the couch, pulling his knees up and putting his head into his arms. Suri poked his shoulder.

“Did you get in trouble?” she asked. 

Duke looked up and sighed. “Yes. I....get in trouble all the time."

“Were you a bad kid?”

Duke looked up at her, looking as if he was blinking tears. “Huh!?”

“Even as a kid?”

Duke inhaled then exhaled. “Like you wouldn’t believe. Trust me, I was worse than any of you tykes would ever HOPE to be.” 

“I’m sorry.” Suri picked up a stuffed bunny and sat it next to him. “This is Mr. Winston. He cheers me up when I’ve been naughty.” 

“Thanks.”

You sit down with Duke and put your arm around him and pat his back. Missi pokes her head in.  
“Suri, you’re still in time out. You have two more minutes left.”

“Okay.” Missi notices you sitting with Duke. “He okay?”

Duke looks up. “My dad. I’m having post punishment cuddle therapy with Mr. Winston.” He put his head back in his arms.

*FIVE MINUTES LATER*

Everyone is sitting on the couch, ready for the Sunday night movie night. Russell sets up the TV. 

“Alright everyone! Tonight’s film we are watching is Aladdin. Remember-no talking during the film, no cell phones, smoking or illegal video recording of this film. Missi has snacks set up on the table. Please come get your snacks CALMLY and ORDERLY. Younger kids first.”

“Move it, Jenny!”

“I was born second, Bradley!”

“No you wasn’t.”

“Yes I was!”

“Russell, which one of us was the older twin again?”

Russell thinks for a minute. “Bradley. Jenny, you go first.”

“HAH!” She pushed Bradley against the couch, resulting in him crying. Duke covers his ears and you go over to comfort Bradley. 

“Okay, nevermind, BRADLEY you go first. Jenny, you’ll go last. We don’t push.”

Jenny whined. “Urrrrgh! Why does EVERYTHING happen to me?!?”

“Maybe if you weren’t a brat to your brother or other siblings, you wouldn’t HAVE this problem!” snapped Duke. He threw Mr. Winston at Jenny. “Here! Have a guilt party with Mr. Winston!”

“Duuuuuke…” said Russell.

“Whaaaaaaaat?” 

“We shouldn’t be stooping to their level. We’re babysitters. You’re supposed to be helping, not escalating the situation.”

You give Duke a look, and he sighs. “Fine. Sorry, Jenny.”

“It’s okay, I guess. Sorry, Bradley.” Bradley nodded and whispered a “Thank you” to Jenny. Everyone sat down for the film with their snacks in hand. Everything went swimmingly…..until about 45 minutes in, the kids started acting up. While you and Duke had your arms around each other, Duke decided to sneak in a peck on the cheek.

“EWWWWW THEY’RE SLOBBERING ALL OVER EACH OTHER!” cried Bradley. The rest of the kids start laughing, except for Lily.

“Guys, shut up! I’m trying to watch the movie!”

“Lily, be respectful. Everyone, focus on the movie. Duke, *Y/N* keep the PDA to a minimum.”

All of a sudden, you felt a soft teddy bear in between you and Duke’s heads. “Who’s this?” you whisper.

“It’s Mrs. Nesbitt! Don’t you see her hat? She’s gonna keep an eye on you so you don’t have to see Mr. Winston again!” said Suri. “I mean, I LOVE Mr. Winston, don’t get me wrong, but if you have to see him whenever you go to time out, something isn’t right. Like seeing the doctor’s again and again?”

“Suri! Shut up!” hissed Lily. 

“YOU shut up!” Suri tossed a bag of Zebra Cakes at Lily, who tossed a pillow back. The two started having a slapfight, riling up the twins. 

“ALRIGHT! FOOD FIGHT!” Bradley poured the chips on you and Duke’s heads and Jenny threw her apple slices at Russell.

“I’m not a doctor! Cut that out!” he came in and helped clean up the mess. Everyone dogpiled on the couch, smashing food onto one another. You wriggled free and went to pick up Tommy and move him so he didn’t get trampled, despite him trying to push out of your way and join the brawl. Suri took Duke’s hat and started playing keep away with it from Lily.

“Suri! That’s not yours! That’s his hat! I thought he was your friend earlier. Stop it! You’re gonna break it!”

WHEEWIT! A loud whistle came from Missi’s mouth.

“THAT’S IT! BED! NOW!” she shut off the movie. 

“But we didn’t even get to ‘A Whole New World!’” whined Suri.

“You should’ve thought about that before you started throwing food and tackling each other! Is that how we treat each other? Especially your guests in your house? I thought you were better than this!” said Missi, gesturing to you and Duke. Duke picked up his hat, which was ripped and crushed from the chaos. He sighed and pouted. 

“We’re sorry Missi. Right guys?” Lily said looking at her siblings. Everyone apologized. Missi sighed. “Okay. We can watch up to ‘A Whole New World’ and if it isn’t too late we can finish the movie. Then you guys have to get ready for bed. But NO horseplay or food fights or meanness during the film. Okay?”

The rest of the movie night went much more smoothly, everyone singing at the rest of the songs, people only talking to laugh or react to scenes and you and Duke holding hands tightly. After the movie, everyone got ready for bed. When everyone was ready, Duke clapped his hands and summoned everyone into the upstairs hall. You looked at him with confusion.

“Duke, what’s this about?”

“Attention everyone! Who wants to hear a lullaby I used to listen to every night when I was a child?”

Lily rolled her eyes. “Mr. *Y/N*’s Boyfriend, Suri and I are eight and ten! We’re too big for lullabies! What kind of lullaby could you possibly have that isn’t horrendously sappy?”

“Trust me, you’ll love this one!” Duke cleared his throat. He inhaled, and sang in a lush baritone:

There's a monster that lives 'neath your bed?  
Oh for crying out loud..  
It's a futon on the floor  
He must be as flat as a board

There's a creature that lurks behind the door?  
Though I've checked there fifteen times  
When I leave then he arrives  
Every night

Tell that monster that lives 'neath your bed  
To go somewhere else instead or you'll kick him in the head  
Tell that creature that lurks behind the door  
If he knows what's good he won't come here no more  
'Cause you're kicking his butt at the count of four!

Goodnight Demonslayer, goodnight  
Now it's time to close your tired eyes  
There's devils to slay and dragons to ride  
If they see you comin' hell they better hide  
Goodnight goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight my little slayer, goodnight

Tell the monster that eats children, that you taste bad  
And you're sure you'd be the worst that he's ever had  
If he eats you, don't you fret, just cut him open with an axe  
Don't regret it, he deserved it, he's a cad

Tell the harpies that land on your bed post  
That at the count of five you'll roast them alive  
Tell the devil its time you gave him his due  
He should go back to hell, he should shake in his shoes  
Cause the mightiest, scariest, creature is you

Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight  
Now it's time to close your tired eyes  
There are devils to slay and dragons to ride  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight my little slayer goodnight

I won't tell you, there's nothing ‘neath your bed  
I won't sell you, that it's all in your head  
This world of ours is not as it seems  
The monsters are real but not in your dreams  
Learn what you can from the beasts you defeat  
You'll need it for some of the people you meet

Goodnight demon slayer, goodnight  
Now it's time to close your tired eyes  
There are devils to slay and dragons to ride  
If they see you coming, hell they better hide

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight my little slayer goodnight

Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight

Everyone clapped, and Lily stood there astounded. 

“Wow! Who knew lullabies could be cool? It’s like something from an action show on Cartoon Network!” 

“Can you sing it again?” asked Suri.

Duke sighed. “Well….”

“PLEAAAAAASE?!?”

“Okay fine. But LAST TIME.” He cleared his throat and without a beat, sang it again. After this round, most of the kids were asleep except for Suri. She smiled.

“Cool! Can you write down the words? I want Mom and Dad to sing this song to me every night for the rest of my life!” Duke sighed. “Actually I can find them online and print them out for you. Do you guys have a printer?”

Suri sighed. “No. But-” THUNK. Suri was out like a light. You walk up to Suri, lift her and carry her to her bed. You walk out and see an astounded Russell and Missi smiling.

“Wow! I-I-I didn’t know you could sing! And so good! Man, I need to go to the spring chorus concert!”

Duke blushed and looked at his feet. “Well….hehheh….I don’t really want anyone finding out..”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that…” Missi said, pushing a button on her phone. Duke’s singing played back on it. “Using this for either blackmail, or to seriously listen to it because IT’S THAT DAMN GOOD!” 

“GIMME THAT!” Duke started chasing Missi for her phone and you and Russell laughed. 

“At least this night was good practice for when you and *Y/N* ever get married and decide to have kids, right?” said Russell.

“I think we’ll stick with a cat or a dog, Russ.” said Duke. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out for my friend Ryan for giving me ideas for some of the scenes!


End file.
